


Moments in Time

by tobeconspicuous



Series: Everyday Heroes [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Fluff, Character Death, Childhood to Adulthood, Family, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Lina loves her kitty, M/M, Rafael loves his Abuelita, Rita is referenced, Time Travel, family snapshots, unknowingly meeting the inlaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: When Catalina was a child she knew that there was something special about her. Her mother said magic flowed through their veins and that some people would never understand.Catalina was unsure what her mother meant by that until one day when she was ten years old, she found a young boy in her backyard.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was initially a one shot that had to be separated into three as it has been a nightmare to write. I only hope that I have actually done the idea and this universe justice.
> 
> This fic is about Catalina Diaz who doesn't get nearly enough love in this fandom, but most of all it is about family.
> 
> Many thanks to AHumanFemale & Robin Hood (Kjack89) for their wonderful support, helping with my Spanish and for acting as betas for this fic. All the good bits, can be attributed to them. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Also thanks to AHumanFemale for sacrificing the coveted 600th fic published slot for my little fic.
> 
> I am aware that I am not the first author to name a Barba child Catalina, and I know I wont be the last.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do to. Feedback is very much appreciated.

Catalina had no idea what to do. 

Her nieto had returned from Harvard, happy, healthy and in love and within twenty-four hours he was broken. From the snippets she’d heard, Yelina was going to marry Alex, not him, and he was devastated. Catalina wanted to warn her Rafael that it could be a self-fulfilling prophecy if he continued to push Yelina away. Her boy was stubborn though and refused to see his visions as anything but truth. Catalina gave her boy a kiss and then a pat on the cheek before waving him back home.

“Why is he so sad Kitty?”

Catalina turned to see a small girl with thick blonde hair which was twisted into a French braid. She was wearing soft jeans and plain shirt. Her green eyes were big with worry as she looked up at the older woman. Catalina gave the girl a fond smile before bending down to meet her.

“Because he feels he has lost a great love.”

The young girl frowned in thought before her mouth broke into a wide toothy grin. “He hasn't met Daddy yet.”

“Not yet, Lina,” Catalina smiled at her great-granddaughter. “He’ll find his happiness one day.”

“That’s my papa, right?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Does he come to see you too?” she asked and Catalina paused.  

“He did, for a while.  He’s too old now.”

“How long will I get to come see you?” Lina asked, perpetually curious.

“Until you’re a woman,” she answered with a sigh.  “Until you don’t need me anymore.”

“I always need you.”

She couldn’t help her kind smile.  

“I know, nieta.”  

\--

When Catalina was a child she knew that there was something special about her. Her mother said magic flowed through their veins and that some people would never understand. Catalina was unsure what her mother meant by that until one day when she was ten years old, she found a young boy in her backyard. He had brown hair and strange clothes, and he was hunched over himself crying.

She knelt down and placed a hand on his back. “What’s wrong little one?”

“No one likes me,” the young boy continued to cry, as he flinched away from her touch. “They all hate me.”

“I’m sure they don't hate you little one,” Catalina kept her voice calm as she gently moved to sit beside the young boy.

The young boy continued to sob. “I have no friends.”

“I’ll be your friend,” Catalina soothed, rubbing a hand on his back. “My name is Catalina, what’s yours?”

The boy looked at her with big green eyes. “Rafael.”

“Well Rafael, let’s play a game.” She grabbed the young boys hand and dragged him to his feet. They spent the afternoon running around and laughing until her mother called her for dinner. She turned to say goodbye to the boy but he had gone. When Catalina asked her mother if she knew the boy her mother scolded her, telling her that she was too old for imaginary friends.

She didn't think of the boy again until she was fourteen and studying in the library. She was hoping to do well enough in school so she could work as a nurse, that ugh her mother frowned upon this wanting her to find a husband as soon as possible. As she was pouring over her books she felt a tap on her shin, assuming it was nothing she continued to pour through her books. Then she felt another tap and another. She leaned over to look under the table and there was a pair of big green eyes staring back at her.

“Rafael?”  Her question was tentative.

The young boy hadn't aged much since their last meeting. He was still wearing strange clothes but this time he was sporting a black eye. “Abuelita?”

Catalina stared at the young boy. “What?”

“He hit Mami,” the small voice trembled. “I tried to stop him, Abuelita, but-”

Catalina sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around the small boy.

“Shhh,” she hushed, rocking the young boy back and forth. “It’s all right.”

They stayed like that for an hour, until he finally disappeared in her arms and she was left holding herself, her heart breaking for the poor boy.

\--

Over the years the boy kept returning to her, whenever he was in need of comfort. Each time he appeared, Catalina wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. At every visit she learned a little more about him, who he was, who his friends were, his mami and his padre. She learned he was her grandson, that she had told him that if he ever needed her to shut his eyes tight and think of her and she would appear.

As Catalina grew so did the boy; she got married and he was there; she had three children, and he held and played with each one of them. As he grew older, she saw him less and less until one day she was sitting on the chair at a playground watching her children run around. He sat down next to her, the eldest she had ever seen him.

“Abuelita,” he greeted warmly with a kiss to the cheek. He had grown into a handsome young man.

She smiled at the younger man. He was older than she had ever seen him. “Rafi, what can I do for you?”

“I’m scared, Abuelita,” he whispered, his shoulders tightening and curling in on themselves. “I’ll be eighteen tomorrow, this is the last time I’m going to be able to see you.”

She turned to the young man and studied his face. “You’ll still see me Rafi-”

“Not like this,” he huffed, slouching back into the chair.

She shook her head, a fond look on her face. “What is really upsetting you, Rafi?”

“I received my letter from Harvard.”

Catalina was excited for him. Harvard was his dream school. “And?”

He failed to meet her gaze. “I haven't opened it.”

“Rafi,” she scolded, trying to keep laughter out of her tone.

He continued, his voice soft and tight with concern. “What if I wasn't accepted?”

“You were.” Her tone was firm.

He looked at her with those big green eyes. “You don't know that-”

“Rafael,” she grabbed his chin and forced him to meet her gaze. “I know you were, I feel it in my soul. You go home, you open that letter and you run to me. Don't keep me waiting too long.”

“Te quiero, Abuelita,” he smiled before hugging her one last time.

“Te quiero tambien, Rafael.”

\--

When Lucia announced her pregnancy Catalina was over the moon. Lucia was the last of her children to start a family but was the one Catalina was most excited about, she was finally going to meet her grandson. Of course Lucia was convinced she was having a girl and her name would be Ana. Catalina kept quiet but was unsurprised when little Rafael came kicking and screaming into the world.

The first time she held the squalling infant in her arms, her heart beat heavily against her rib cage, there was never a baby more beautiful than this one. As she looked at her stubborn daughter and the man she married, she said a silent prayer. She promised the small boy that she would always be there to protect and comfort him until the end of her days.

Catalina thought she had used all her magic on Rafael until early the next morning she was awoken by gentle sobbing. She wiggled her way out of bed, ensuring she didn't wake her husband before she quietly made her way into the small living area of her apartment. Catalina noticed a small blonde haired girl in a nightgown huddled on the couch, she was sobbing.  Deep, shaking wails that made her heart ache in sympathy.

Catalina walked over to the couch and sat down next to the crying girl. “What’s wrong, little one?”

“My Papa doesn’t want me,” she sobbed.

Catalina raised her hand to stroke her hair. “I’m sure that isn't true.”

“It is!” the girl insisted. “He said that he didn’t want me, he only had me to make Daddy happy.”

Catalina quickly schooled her expression, she would process that sentence later. “I-I’m sure he doesn't mean that. I’m sure he loves you.”

“No. He said he’d be happy without me,“ she cried, the young girl was bordering on hysterical.

Catalina felt for this girl, who was so young and in so much pain. She scooped the child up into her arms and held her tightly against her chest. She began to rock her until her sobbing subsided and her breathing calmed.

“What’s your name, little one?” Catalina asked in a soothing tone.

Catalina looked down at the small girl, she tucked a finger under her chin and gently forced the young girl to look up. Catalina was surprised to see a familiar pair of green eyes meeting her own.

“Lina,” the girl sniffed.

Catalina felt warm. “Hi Lina, I’m Cat.”

“Like a kitty?”

“Yes, like a kitty.”

“What's your papa’s name?” she asked softly, already feeling in her bones that she knew the answer.

“Daddy calls him Rafi.”

She nodded in acknowledgment but words beyond that failed her.

They sat there in silence, Catalina watching the girl and suddenly seeing her Rafael in the line of her nose, the color of her eyes.  In the intelligence shining out with every word.  Mostly in her brash opinions, leveled at Catalina without even a pause.  

If the girl noticed her staring she didn’t let on, only drawing her attention back with a surprisingly little voice.

“Kitty?”

“Yes Lina.”

“Do you think my daddies will want me back?”

“Oh querida, I am sure they miss you.”

“They didn't even notice me.”

'Sometimes parents get wrapped up in their own lives, but trust me little one, they still care. Tell me about them.”

“Daddy is a policeman, he locks up the bad guys. Papa is a lawyer, he helps Daddy’s friends put away the bad guys.”

“I see,” she said slowly, accepting the shock even while it ricocheted through her.  Surely if Lina was her Rafi’s, Lina had a mother rather than...

Lina’s voice pulled her back to the moment.

“But he won't be forever.  He’s gonna be a judge, just like his abuelita always wanted.”

“That sounds like a very important job,” she observes, voice low.  “You must be kind and smart to be a judge.  Do you feel that your papa is kind and smart?”

“Yeah,” she said, even if her momentary doubt made it sound more like a question.  

“Well, then a kind and smart man like your papa could never not want a kind and smart girl like you, Lina.”   The girl nodded, quieted for the moment.  “Sometimes little ears overhear things they're not meant to and don't always understand them.  Did your papa know you were there when he was talking to… when he was talking?”

This resulted in a sniffle.

“No,” Lina replied guiltily.  “I was supposed to be asleep.”

“And do you wonder if maybe you didn't hear everything?” she asked pointedly, already knowing the answer. She knew her Rafi, knew the kind of man he was, and was certain he would never say he didn't want his own child.  The perfect little girl curled up in her lap.  When Lina didn't answer she continued, “I'm sure your papa didn't say he was going to send you away.  Off to boarding school, with the other naughty children?”

This earned a tearful giggle.   

“No, kitty.”

“So what did he say?”

“That he was old.  That a baby would make him old again,” Lina replied and for Catalina the pieces had begun to fall into place. “I don't want to make him old again.”

Catalina chuckled.  

“I do not think he meant  _ you  _ , little one.”

“I'm the only baby.”

“I think it will stay that way,” she murmured, thinking of Rafi years from now.  Arguing with… someone about more children because he was old enough as is.  “I think your papa was talking about something else, Lina.  I think he was not saying that he didn't want you, only that he is happy with  _ only  _ you.”

“I'm happy with him too.  And daddy.”

“There, then.  Everything is settled.  No need for tears, little one.”

“You're kind and smart too,” the little girl told her, snuggling closer.  “Like my papa.  Are you my family?”

“Yes,” Catalina said with absolute certainty. “Yes, I am your family too.”

“Papa has a small family.  I only have my abuelita Lucia.  Papa said he had an abuelita too.  I never met her but Papa says she has my name.”

“Lina?”

“No silly.  Catalina.”

Warmth bloomed in her chest, even as Lina fixed her with a bright smile and she watched the girl fade into nothing, something she had experienced many times with her grandson.  And now, it seemed, her great-granddaughter.  

\--

Catalina felt her grandson’s grip became tighter on her hand as they walked closer and closer to his new school. Rafael was dressed in a white collared shirt with navy blue shorts. His black shoes were shiny and in pristine condition, Catalina herself had forked out a large sum of money to ensure her grandson had a decent pair of shoes.

Catalina was thrilled to be the one to walk Rafi to school, Lucia had to work and his father was in no shape for the task. Her young boy was already showing signs of high intelligence and a thirst for knowledge. Even while working two jobs and studying to become a teacher Lucia had instilled a respect for education in her son.

Eventually they stood outside the large gates which fenced off the courtyard. Catalina knelt down, brushed some imagined dirt of Rafael’s shoulder and straightened his collar.

“Abuelita,” he hissed as he swatted her hand away. “Don't embarrass me on my first day.”

“ No lo haré ,  lo prometo,” Catalina smiled before standing up. “Look, I see Eduardo.”

Catalina watched as her grandson’s face lit up as he turned to look for his friend. He quickly hugged her before he rushed over and started to chat with his friend in broken English. She loved how patient Rafael was with his friends, he was definitely his mother's son.

All too soon the bell rang and the kids were hurried inside. Catalina held back tears until her grandson was safely inside the building. Before she could pull out a handkerchief to dab away any tears that threatened to appear a small hand grabbed her own and a small voice followed.

“Kitty.”

She racked her brain for a name before finally settling upon “Lina.”

“You have to hide me,” she giggled softly.

Lina looked radiant compared to the last time Catalina had seen her. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a tight french braid. She was wearing a very expensive looking school blazer that clearly belonged outside of the Bronx.

“Why aren’t you in school little one?” Catalina knelt down so she could look the child in the eye.

“I don’t want to.”  The young girl placed her arms across her chest with a huff. “Emma Brosney is mean and I don’t want to say sorry.”

Catalina continued to needle the girl. “Say sorry for what?”

“For biting her,” Lina’s defiant tone matched the smirk on her face, she look just like her father.

“Querida,” Catalina bit back a smile. “Why would you do that?”

“She was saying I’m weird cause don’t have a mommy,” Catalina’s heart broke as the small girl's face fell. “But I have a mommy, she looks after Sofia and Ian and my daddies look after me.”

“There you go then,” Catalina smiled as she filed away another piece of her grandson’s future. “You should still go to school.”

“But I don’t want to,” Lina shrieked as she stomped her foot.

Catalina stood up and gave a withering look to the girl. “We all have to do things we don’t want to do.”

“But you’re old,” the young girl whined.

“With age comes wisdom,” Catalina smiled down at her. “So come on, let’s get you to school.”

\--

The small white sink in her tiny bathroom was stained pink with blood. Catalina was never surprised to hear that Rafael had mouthed off at someone and even less so when he turned up at her apartment with his friends in toe. Alex Muñoz was larger than life, quick talking and all smiles. He looked on while Eddie Garcia and Rafael stood huddled over the sink treating the boy's bloodied knuckles.

It was days like these which made Catalina worry for her grandson’s future. He and Eddie would always find themselves covered in bloody cuts and bruises while Alex would somehow remain unscathed. Lucia loved the boy almost as much as she loved her own son, but Catalina had spent enough time in this world to know that one day Alex would find himself in a lot of trouble. She could only pray that Rafael wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire.

“Boys are silly, aren’t they Kitty?”

Catalina whipped her head round only to find Lina casually standing against the wall, her eyes were puffy and red as though she had been crying. Catalina felt her chest tighten with worry for the poor girl, she looked tired.

“Would you like a cup of cocoa?” Catalina asked. She couldn’t help but laugh at the girl’s enthusiastic nod. “Let me get these boys out of the way and then we can have a nice chat.”

She walked over to the bathroom and put on her sternest face. “It’s getting late boys, surely your mothers are expecting you home?”

“Sí, Sra. Diaz,” Alex flashed her one of his patented winning smiles. “We’re all done here. Come on, Eddie.”

Catalina watched as the boys packed away the first aid kit and hastily washed the blood which had collected down the drain.

“Adiós Sra. Diaz,” Alex nodded to her before sauntering out of the apartment with Eddie at his heel.

“Bye,” Eddie’s own shout was muffled by the door behind him.

Rafael just rolled his eyes at his friends antics. “Can I spend the night, Abuelita?”

“Of course love, go shower.”

“Gracias,” Rafael smiled gratefully before grabbing a towel and walking into the bathroom.

Catalina waited until she heard the shower start to run before she grabbed Lina and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed chocolate and powder from the cupboard and began to make her family's recipe for the chocolatey drink. Once finished she poured the concoction into a mug for herself and Lina, covering the rest for Rafael to have later.

“Why are you here little one?” Catalina asked as she sipped the hot beverage.

“Daddy is away,” She began, her voice catching.

Catalina walked over to the young girl and put a hand on her head. “I am sure he will be back soon.”

“He’s gone to look for bad guys,” Lina whispered through sips of cocoa.

Catalina nodded whilst stroking the girl’s blonde hair. “It is a very important job.”

“What if the bad guys hurt him?” Lina’s eyes grew large and scared, and her lower lip wobbled.

Catalina drew the young girl into her arms. “If they do the other police officers will help him.”

“Okay.” She sat there rocking the young girl, as muffled sobs began to shake her small body. “Papa is sad.”

Catalina paused to look at Lina. “Because your daddy is away?”

“Yeah,” She mumbled, sleep beginning to overwhelm her. “How can I cheer him up?”

Catalia felt the corners of her mouth turn into a soft smile. “With lots of hugs and kisses. That always makes me happy.”

“I can do that.” The girl snuggled into Catalina’s neck.

“Of course you can. And when you daddy comes back maybe you can have a sleepover with a  l friend for being so loving to your papa.”

“Yeah,” her voice was barely a whisper.

“Are you feeling better?” Catalina already knew the answer as the girl had begun to disappear before her eyes.

“Thank you, Kitty,” Lina smiled before she was gone.

Catalina grabbed Lina’s half drunk cocoa from the bench and poured it down the sink. She sent a silent prayer to the her grandson’s future family.

“Abuelita-”

The sound of her grandson's voice made Catalina jump. “Rafi, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” he looked contrite. “Who was that girl you were talking with?”

Catalina poured the remnants of the hot cocoa mix into a mug for Rafael and moved it towards him. “No one important.”

“She was very beautiful,” Rafael’s smile was gentle. “Does she visit you like I do?”

“Rafi-”

“Abuelita,” he laughed. “It’s not a secret.”

She stopped what she was doing and turned to actually look at her grandson. Even with bruises everywhere he looked content, a mischievous smirk gracing his handsome features. She smirked right back at him.

“You’ve never wanted to talk about it-”

“Neither have you!” He rolled his eyes.

She licked her lips and pressed the words out carefully. “What do you want to discuss?”

“How does it work?” His expression was reserved but curious.

“I don’t know,” Catalina began tentatively. “When you needed comforting you always came to me.”

Rafael's eyes went wide. “I don’t see you anymore?”

“You see me all the time,” she said as she walked over to her grandson and took his face in her hands.

“But you in the past-”

“Not since you were eighteen,” she whispered. “You told me once that the magic doesn’t work then and so far you’ve been exactly right, my smart boy.”

“And the girl?” he asked, his voice hoarse.  She smiled before she pressed a kiss to his forehead.  

“Your daughter.”

“She’s beautiful,” he whispered, even as he seemed to flinch away from the thought of it.

“You already said that,” she laughed softly.

“And her mother?” His voice sounded nervous, desperate even.  For what she didn’t know, so she offered only comfort.  She chose her answer carefully, wording it so that Rafael never so much as paused when he heard it.

“I am sure she is just as beautiful.”

His shoulders relaxed, but only a little.

“Oh.”  He didn’t sound relieved at all despite having heard what she thought was an acceptable answer.  Instead he questioned further, “Am I happy?”

“Oh Rafael.” She pulled him tightly against her chest. “Of course you are.”

They stood in the silence of the apartment, until Rafael quietly asked “Abuelita?”

“Yes?”

“Am I a good father?”

Her smart, smart boy.  Knowing already how these things worked, how the cycle was always doomed to repeat itself.  Her words were anything but empty when she replied, thinking now of the little blonde girl with a big heart, a quick mind, and her father’s green eyes.

“I know you are.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to AHumanFemale & Robin Hood (Kjack89) for their wonderful support, helping with my Spanish and for acting as betas for this fic. All the good bits, can be attributed to them. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> There is Homophobia in this chapter, the tag has been added. If you do wish to skip it it starts with a conversation about bringing a date to dinner.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do to. Feedback is very much appreciated.

Catalina Diaz was starting to worry about her grandson, the older he became the more he began to isolate himself from his peers. He had thrown himself completely into his studies and activities which increased his chances of getting into an Ivy League school. She couldn’t help but thank God everytime she saw him spending time with Alex and Eddie, even though she didn’t always approve of them someone needed to drag her Rafael away from his books.

One evening when Rafael was spending the night Catalina had awoken to noise coming from her living area. She threw on her robe and made her way through the apartment only stopping when she saw two familiar figures speaking to one another. She stayed at the entrance hidden in shadows and watched as father and daughter chattered to one another, a smile broke across her face at the sound of Lina’s laughter. Eventually Catalina turned and made her way back to the comfort of her own bed, the would call her if she was needed.

—

It was a rare occasion Catalina found herself in her daughter's home. Catalina had never gotten along with her son in law and Rafael preferred to spend time at her own apartment. But when Lucia asked her to drop by one afternoon to collect something for church Catalina couldn’t say no. She let herself into the apartment and called out to the residents. “Hello? It’s Catalina.”

She heard a thud followed by Rafael’s familiar cry. Catalina to drop everything and rush into her grandson’s bedroom. His father had Rafael by the shoulders and was roughly shaking the poor boy.

Catalina’s maternal instincts kicked in, she shoved the larger man to the side and placed herself between him and the teenager. “You leave him alone.”

“Fine by me,” he spat. “Tell Lucia I won't be home till late.”

Catalina waited until her daughter’s husband had left the room before she quickly spun around and reached out to stroke her grandson’s face. Rafael pulled back with a cry.

“Rafael?” She hesitated.

He was paler than she had ever seen and was trembling. “P-please don’t touch me.”

“What happened?” Catalina questioned as she sat down on the bed next to him, careful to do as he asked. “What is it, what’s wrong?”

The teenager looked at her with big green eyes. “When you touch me, when  _ he  _ touched me I saw things.”

That peaked Catalina’s curiosity. “What things?”

“I don’t know,” Rafael whispered as he lay down on his bed.

Catalina comforted her grandson, rubbing his back through his clothing. She was wary of touching him, not wanting to set him off again. She watched him fall into a fitful sleep and waited for her daughter to return home. If she had been paying more attention she would have noticed the blonde haired girl silently witnessing their interaction.

\--

Several days later Rafael came knocking at her door, he barrelled inside the apartment with a huge grin on his face. “I can see the future Abuelita.”

“Oh?” She decided to humor him. “What do you mean?”

He continued ranting a mile a minute. “The school sent me to be tested, I’m a super Abuelita! When I touch people I can see their future, but only with me. Does that make sense?”

“Rafael-” Catalina began cautiously. She had heard of super’s, but they were dangers and her Rafi was not dangerous.

“Here,” the teenager reached over and grabbed her hand, he flinched slightly at the touch. “At some point you’ll be at the store talking with Mami, my friends and Eddie and I are running late to meet her there. A man with a mask comes in and threatens Mami with a gun, Eddie punches him across the face and wrestles the gun away.”

Catalina forced a smile. “That’s a nice fantasy.”

“It’s not a fantasy, you’ll see.” Rafael threw her a knowing smirk.

Catalina dismissed the boy's words but would be proved wrong the next day when the event in question happened exactly as Rafael had predicted. He wasn’t able to gloat for long however as the police hauled wanted him and Eddie for questioning. She could barely process what had happened, perhaps the magic her mother had told her about so long ago did flow through their veins.

When she returned home that evening, tired and sore, she was unsurprised to find a young blonde teenage girl sitting on her armchair. Lina looked furious, and as soon as she saw Catalina the girl jumped off the armchair and rushed over to the older woman.

Catalina ensured her tone was as gentle as her smile. “Lina, it’s good to see you.”

“They lied to me,” Lina blurted out.

Catalina grabbed the girl's hand and lead her back towards the couch. “Who lied to you?”

“The way they speak about each other is as though they were always together-” Lina continued to rage.

Catalina couldn’t help but reflect on how much like her father she was. “Lina.”

“But they weren’t,” tears had started to form in the girl's green eyes. “ _ Sonny  _ was married before.”

Catalina’s curiosity was peaked. “Sonny?”

“My dad!” Lina huffed in frustration.

She pulled her great grandaughter towards her, and stroked her hair. She chose her next words carefully. “He was married before?”

“Yes!” Lina bolted back up again.

“Does he love your Papa?” Catalina kept her tone soft.

The teenager snapped again. “Of course he does!”

“And does this change anything between them?” Catalina watched the young teenager shake her head. “So why be upset? It clearly doesn’t matter-”

“Because they lied to me,” the teenager whined.

Catalina tried to continue to soothe the girl but she wouldn’t have a bar of it. She bolted out of the chair and swiveled to face Catalina.

“There’s something I need to see,” the girl said quietly. “Come with me.”

Catalia stood up and reached out to stroke Lina’s cheek. The teenager pressed into the comforting hand. “Let me grab my coat.”

Lina was impatient though and was out the door and down the stairs faster than Catalina could cope with. When the older lady had finally made it to the entrance of her building Lina was already waiting impatiently, arms crossed and tapping her foot. Catalina could only admire her for a moment before she felt herself being dragged towards the subway.

“Where are you taking me?” Catalina questioned as they wound their way through the streets.

Lina’s response was short. “Staten Island.”

“And why are we going there Querida?” Catalina pushed.

She noted the familiar Barba eyeroll before Lina responded. “Just come on, I’ll explain on the way.”

Their journey through New York’s underground was silent, Catalina couldn’t help but watch the emotions that had poured across her great granddaughter's face. When they boarded the Staten Island Ferry, Catalina felt compelled to prod the teenager into telling her more.

“I came into my powers today,” Lina began quietly.

Catalina tried to conceal her surprise. “Powers?”

She lead her great grandmother to the side of the ferry and waited for it to start. When she felt the familiar rumble Lina continued. “I’m a super. Just like you, my parents, my mom… It was expected.”

In one moment Lina had confirmed all of Catalina’s suspicions about her family. “Oh?”

Lina hesitated before she proceeded to tell her story. “I was going through dad’s old albums upstairs when I came across a gold band, I picked it up.” Her breath hitched slightly and her tone turned bitter. “I saw the ring’s life flash before my eyes. I saw him buying it with  _ her _ , I saw him sliding it onto  _ her  _ finger, I saw Papa looking heartbroken…”

Catalina wrapped an arm around her great granddaughter and pulled her close. “What a horrible way to find out.”

The poor girl took a deep breath before she continued. “I’m not naive, I know they didn’t meet until Papa was in his forties, they dated people before. But I didn’t think any of them were serious...”

“Lina,” Catalina began. “There’s no point getting upset about things you cannot control.”

The teenager sighed. “I know, I just needed to get away. I was driving myself insane.”

They stood in relative silence listening to the chug of the ferry’s engine and watching the Statue of Liberty go by. Catalina squeezed the girl against her. “So how does it work? If you touch an item-”

“I can see its past,” Lina explained with a small smile. “I tried it on a couple of other things to make sure I wasn’t imagining it.”

Catalina couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped. “Just like your Papa then.”

“Just like Papa,” Lina smiled.

“Do you have a pair of gloves?” Catalina asked the girl.

Lina held up her hands with a giggle. “I’m wearing some now.” They were fine leather and looked soft. “They’re my Papa’s spare pair, he won’t miss them.”

The ferry blew it’s horn signalling that it was time to disembark. Lina grabbed Catalina by the hand and dragged her off the ferry and proceeded to drag her through Staten Island. As this was the woman’s first visit, her granddaughter pointed out places that her family had taken her to. After what seemed like hours of walking and busses they arrived in a quiet little neighbourhood.

In the middle of the street there was a small group of boys kicking a ball around and screaming at one another. Catalina felt a smile bloom across her face at the picturesque scene before her. They watched the children play until a woman’s shrill screech caused all the boys to wince.

“Dominick Carisi Jr, you get inside right now.”

A small boy no older than seven rolled his eyes before taking one final kick at the ball and then stomped over towards the door where his mother stood tapping her foot. He was blonde, skinny with long limbs and knobbly knees. Catalina noticed the fond look on her great granddaughter’s face.

“See that boy over there,” Lina nodded to the young boy. “That’s my dad.”

“Is it strange to see him this young?” Catalina asked, it was clear the boy would grow to be quite handsome.

Lina was enraptured. “It’s something.”

They watched as the boy walked inside, his mother followed before she roughly slammed the door behind them.

"I've always wanted to see him like this," a small smile graced the teenagers face. "I see my Papa all the time but I've never seen my Dad."

Catalina pulled the teenager into another hug. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Sort of?” Lina whispered.

Catalina pressed a kiss to the young girl's head. “Come on, I’ll buy you dinner and you can tell me everything that has been happening.”

\--

Catalina looked at the clock on her wall, it had been a quiet afternoon of a stressful week. Rafael was waiting to hear back from colleges and though he had been offered scholarships to many of them, none had been the school of his dreams. There was an excited knock at the door and Catalina felt her heart swell.

“Abuelita,” Rafael’s voice called through the wood.

She unlocked the door and beckoned her grandson inside. “Rafael.”

“I got in,” his voice shook with excitement.

“To Harvard?” She asked knowingly.

Laughter burst from her grandson. “To Harvard.”

“Oh Rafi that is wonderful,” she was unable to keep tears of joy from running down her face.

She drew her grandson into her arms, after years of waiting he finally confirmed what she had known all along. Soon her balance shifted and her grandson squeezed and lifted her into the air and back down again.

“Rafael!” She swatted at the boy once her feet were firmly planted on the ground.

The teenager turned bright red. “I’m sorry Abuelita, I am just so excited.”

She reached out and proudly rubbed his shoulder. “Have you let your mother know?”

He shook his head. “She’s at work.”

“Rafael,” she admonished. “It’s after four, call her.”

“Alright Abuelita, I’m going.” He held his hands up defensively before heading over to the phone.

As Catalina walked into kitchen she listened to the enthusiastic tones of her grandson as he spoke with his mother. Even from a distance she could hear how excited her daughter was, and also how relieved. Rafael had been driving them both up the wall, endlessly stressing about getting into Harvard when he clearly didn’t need to.

That evening Catalina treated Rafael and Lucia to a special dinner. It was a rare occasion for their family to actually eat a meal at a fancy restaurant, but Rafael’s achievement was worth the celebration. As they dined and laughed together Catalina realised she hadn’t felt this carefree in a long time.

At one point during the evening Rafael gave her hand a squeeze which made Catalina realise that he had a very different conversation with a younger version of herself earlier that day. She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. They raised their glasses and toasted to family, Lucia joining them with a laugh.

She returned home and went to bed with a light head and a full belly. She dreamt of family, of friends, of Rafael, and of Lina. But it wasn’t to last, she awoke to someone shaking her and a soft voice calling her name. “Kitty.”

She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Lina, what’s wrong?”

A heavy sob escaped. “Dad, he’s-”

“Shhh,” Catalina carefully pulled her great-granddaughter down onto the bed and held her tight against her. “what happened?”

“Dad was shot,” another sob wracked the teenagers body.

Catalina felt her heart throb for the poor girl, for Rafael. “Oh, is he-”

“He’s in the hospital,” tears began to spill down Lina’s cheeks. “He has to stay overnight.”

“I’m sorry Lina, these things do happen to policemen,” Catalina soothed as she stroked the teenagers back.

Lina shook her head. “I know, but it doesn’t-”

“He’ll be fine,” Catalina promised with a small smile.

“What if he isn’t?” Lina’s voice was tense, her eyes bright. “Dad told me once one of his colleagues who they thought were fine ended up dying of an aneurysm later.”

“Are the doctors worried?” Catalina queried.

“No, but-”

“He’ll be fine Lina,” Catalina murmured. “Just wait and see. He will be fine.”

\--

The conversation had gone like this:

 

“Abuelita, can I bring a friend to dinner?”

“Of course. Is this a romantic friend?”

“Of course not.”

Rafael had lied.

 

Catalina thanked the lord that his father was no longer around as both boys would have been beaten black and blue. But here Rafael was, sitting comfortably next to his  _ friend _ David, their hands not so subtly linked under the table. Lucia kept throwing Catalina looks, as though she wanted to say something. Catalina would just shake her head and ask Rafael about his studies. It wasn’t worth the drama. 

At the end of the meal Rafael and David left with a polite goodbye, Lucia didn’t even wait ten minutes after the door closed before she turned on her mother. “Did you know about this?”

“I had my suspicions.” Catalina stared her daughter down.

Lucia was the first one to break. “Our Rafi is gay?”

“Lucia-” She reached out to grab the other woman’s hand.

Lucia yanked her hand away with a scowl. “No, don’t you start. What did I do to deserve this? How could he do this to us?”

“He didn’t do anything to us Lucia-”

“Don’t you defend him,” she snapped. “He has no idea what this will do to us, how it will look-”

“Look to whom?” Curious as to who her daughter could be referring to.

“To everyone!” Lucia cried. “People will want to know what we did wrong-”

“You did nothing wrong,” Catalina attempted to calm her daughter down.

Lucia didn’t want to be calmed. “Well clearly we did.”

“Lucia-“

“Why didn’t he say anything?” Her voice trembled.

“He was probably worried about how we would react,” Catalina tried to soothe. “You know what his father would have done.”

“Well his father isn't here anymore, is he?” Lucia snapped, tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. “Maybe it’s a phase-”

“I don’t think that’s it Lucia.”

“Has he spoken to Fr. Garcia?” She stood up and began to pace the room. “Maybe he can talk some sense into the boy, or find someone who can.”

Catalina had been down that path already and although the man did not vilify Rafael he was clear on the church's stance. “I’m not sure-”

“It’s not what God would want for him,” Lucia sounded certain if that. “It’s not what  _ I  _ want for him.”

“Do you love him Lucia?” Catalina asked quietly.

The question made her daughter flinch. “Of course I love him, how could you ask that?”

Catalina’s backed down, her next question was tentative. “Do you have a problem with him being involved with men?”

“I work with gay men. I know they're good people,” her voice trembled slightly. “But the idea of my son-”

There was the truth of it. Catalina knew it was one thing for strangers, colleagues and friends to be gay, but when it came to her own family - Lucia felt different.

“He can’t choose this Lucia,” Catalia reached out to grab her daughter’s hand. “He’s clearly in love with that boy, David.”

Lucia didn’t want to hear it. “What about Yelina? He loved her!”

“Maybe he is attracted to both?” Catalina was unsure of the answer herself, but it seemed to spark something within her daughter.

“Is that possible?” Lucia muttered to herself more than her mother.

“Look at Rafael,” Catalina squeezed her daughter’s hand. “Anything is possible.”

Lucia still looked uncomfortable. “I don’t know if I can accept this.”

“It will take time,” Catalina knew from experience, granted she had years to get used to the idea where Lucia had only just found out.

Lucia looked at her mother. “I need time to think, talk to Fr. Garcia-”

“Lucia-”

“I’ve got to go.”

Catalina watched her daughter collect her things before she drew her into a tight hug. She reminded Lucia not to lose faith, that Rafael was the same person he had always been. Lucia scoffed at the declaration. With a final kiss on the cheek Lucia was out the door and into the cool evening air.

Catalina closed the door, shuffled over to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. Her heart went out to her daughter and grandson, the road ahead was not an easy one. Thoughts of the discussion with Lucia weighed heavily on her mind, replaying again and again. She wished that she had used different words, that she had tried harder, that there was a way to know that everything was okay.

It wasn’t until several days later when a familiar crop of blonde hair appeared that Catalina felt relieved. Lina was proof that Rafael would find the happiness he deserved. Catalina smiled at the teenager before beckoning the girl towards her.

“Lina,” She said as she drew the girl into a hug. “How lovely to see you.”

“Hi Kitty,” Lina sighed as she snuggled into the older lady.

“Hot chocolate?” Catalina asked before proceeding to get the ingredients out.

A smile bloomed across the blonde girl’s face. “Yes please.”

Catalina chattered to the teenager as she prepared their drinks. She poured the hot liquid into a cup and smiled as her great granddaughter took a sip.

After a few sips of the comforting liquid Lina was ready to talk. “Kitty?”

“Yes querida?” Catalina soothed.

Lina’s voice was small and slightly flustered. “There’s this boy that I like-”

“Is he handsome?” Catalina couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

“Very.” A red blush quickly blossomed up the teenagers neck and crept onto her face. “I want him to ask me to prom.”

“Why can’t you ask him?” The older woman questioned, Rafael had been asked on many occasion by girls in his year so she assumed it was normal.

Lina went quiet before she squeaked out, “I’m worried he’ll say no.”

Catalina’s heart ached for the poor girl. “Oh Lina-”

“And one of my friends also likes him.”

“Ah,” the statement stopped Catalina’s train of thought.  “It’s very simple Lina, you need to work out what you want to do.”

“I don’t know what I want,” the girl moaned.

“Come here,” Catalina grabbed the teenager’s hand and pulled her over to the couch. She ensured they were both comfortable before proceeding. “How serious are you about this boy?”

“Very serious,” Lina didn’t sound as sure as her words were.

Catalina tried a different tact. “And your friend, how serious is she?”

“I don’t know,” Lina huffed as she slouched further into the couch.

“Maybe find out how serious your friend is about this boy,” Catalina reached over to stroke the girl’s shoulder. “Is he worth losing your friend over?”

“No,” Lina conceded.

Catalina smiled knowingly. “Then talk to her.”

“And the boy?” Lina’s question was tentative.

Catalina wasn’t going to fall for that, she had raised too many children in her life. “That’s up to you.”

“Ahhhhh!”

Catalina chuckled as her great granddaughter flopped down on the couch and screamed into a pillow.

“Oh Lina, one day you’ll understand.”

The girl lifted her head and grumbled, “Adults always say that when they don’t want to give advice.”

Catalina couldn’t help the bark of laughter which escaped. “See? You already do.”

Lina let out a small giggle of her own and gently shoved her great grandmother before snuggling into the older woman. Catalina smiled at the teenager and let the girls breathing send her off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly apologies for the delay on this chapter, my plans to write while vacationing were squandered on my other fics published in October. I do hope this last chapter makes up for it. I'm feeling rather nostalgic leaving Catalina and Lina behind, I only hope you have enjoyed them as much as I.
> 
> Many thanks to AHumanFemale & Robin Hood (Kjack89) for their wonderful support, helping with my Spanish and for acting as betas for this fic. All the good bits, can be attributed to them. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do to. Feedback is very much appreciated.

The air was buzzing with excitement 

Catalina had never been to Boston before, she had barely left the state of New York. Yet there she was, sitting alongside her daughter waiting to watch her nieto graduate with honors. When Rafael finally strode across the stage Catalina and Lucia jumped to their feet and cheered as loud as they were able, pleased at the flush of red they evoked from the young man. After receiving his degree and shaking various people’s hands he made his way to the other side of the stage, and he gave his family a wave before waving to a random member of the crowd.

Catalina followed his gaze and saw a familiar head of blonde hair. It had been a while since she had seen Lina, but the girl stood proudly, clapping just as loud as the rest of the family for her father. Catalina nodded at the girl before turning to watch Rafael’s friend Rita cross the stage, a gentle smile gracing her pretty features. After the ceremony Catalina looked around, attempting to find her great-granddaughter, but the girl had disappeared.

Eventually Rafael made his way over to the two most important women in his life, hugging and kissing each of them. Then Lucia pulled out a camera, and she made Rafael pose with both herself and Catalina. With each press of a button, happy smiles and laughter was captured instantaneously. Finally Catalina caught sight of familiar blonde locks and beckoned them towards her. 

“Excuse me miss?” Catalina beckoned sweetly. “Would you mind taking a photo of us?”

“Certainly,” Lina agreed easily. Rafael quickly talked the girl through how to use the camera before organizing everyone into position. Lina smiled at them. “Say cheese.”

After Lina had taken several photo’s Rafael beckoned the girl over to him. “Mami, would you take a photo of us?”

“Why?” Lucia eyed the blonde warily.

Rafael quickly grabbed the camera from Lina and pressed it into his mother's hands. “Please Mami?”

“Alright,” she said with a smile before she indicated to Rafael and Catalina to stand close. 

Lucia took a single photo before promptly dismissing the young girl. Lina said a quick goodbye before she disappeared into the crowd. Once her golden locks disappeared, Rafael turned to his grandmother with a smile.

“This feels incredibly cliched,” Rafael chuckled at Catalina.

Catalina smiled alongside her nieto. “Like something out of a movie?”

Lucia wasn’t willing to let the two of them have their moment. Eager to be present in the conversation Lucia rounded on her son. “Who was that, Rafael?”

Rafael waved his mother off. “A cousin of Rita’s.”

Lucia continued to prod. “Isn’t she a bit too young for you?”

“Mami!” A look of horror crossed Rafael’s face. “No, she’s a nice girl, a friend.”

Catalina watched her daughter raise her brow in a familiar, skeptical fashion. Catalina shot her a glare which clearly told Lucia to drop the subject. Her daughter relented but Catalina could tell Lucia would be bringing the topic up again soon. Catalina couldn’t help but wonder what Lucia would say when she finally saw the photo in the years to come and for the first time ever Catalina felt a pang for an unknown future.

\--

Rafael looked tired. Catalina knew that working in corporate law was not what he wanted to do. Still he persevered, and as his finances grew, the more his wardrobe changed, the less she saw of him and the more generous his gifts became. As Catalina watched her nieto grow tired and frustrated, her heart ached for him and she desperately hoped he would find his way.

It was a cool October day when Rafael decided to treat Catalina to lunch that she had to put her foot down. Rafael had been trying to convince Lucia to take a step back from work and relax for a while, and Catalina couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the young man. “Your mother worked hard to get where she is now, she would go stir crazy if she didn’t work.”

“She worked through my entire childhood.” Rafael kept his voice even. “First at the bodega while raising me and studying to be a teacher. Now she funnels all her time and what little money she has into that charter school.”

Catalina couldn’t help the sigh that escaped. “Don’t sound so bitter Rafi, your mother loves her work.”

“Yes but-”

Catalina held up a hand before continuing. “Just leave her be.”

“Abuelita, I just want you and Mami to be comfortable,” Rafael sighed, slouching back in his chair.

She couldn’t help the smirk that twitched at the corner of her mouth. “Sit up straight or your suit will wrinkle.” The eyeroll her nieto gave her before sitting upright bought a smile to Catalina’s face. “Lucia and I are happy, and so proud of you. So why aren’t you?”

“I’m too busy to be happy,” Rafael huffed.

Catalina reached over and grabbed her nieto’s hand. “Life is too short to be unhappy. What happened to the boy who wanted to help people and lock up the bad guys?”

“I think you’re confusing me with Eddie,” her nieto chuckled.

Catalina squeezed Rafael’s hand and smiled. “What about taking a job at legal aid-” She could hear his scoff before the words came out. “-or become an ADA?”

Rafael opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Rita has been hounding me to join the Brooklyn DA’s office, a position has opened…” He trailed off before pulling out his phone. “I’ll think about it, Abuelita.”

“That’s all I ask.” Catalina gave Rafael’s hand a finally squeeze before returning to her meal. They chatted amicably before Rafael was called into the office, forcing him to settle the bill and leave early. He kissed his abuelita on the cheek before making a hasty exit, and for the first time in a long time the young man had a pep in his step that Catalina hadn’t seen for a long time.

Catalina was in no rush to leave, so she slowly finished her meal. As she ate she looked around the restaurant, waiting for something, for someone. Usually Lina appeared during these big important moments, and when it was finally time to go and the young girl hadn’t appeared, Catalina couldn’t help but feel sad.

\--

“I’ve put in for a transfer to the Manhattan ADA’s office.”

Catalina looked at Rafael and then to her daughter.  “You worked so hard to become an ADA in Brooklyn, why are you transferring to Manhattan?”

“A higher profile?” he said weakly.

Catalina stared down her grandson. He had never been one for politics, unlike his friend Alex who seemed to be determined to run for mayor.

Rafael let out a long sigh, clearly able to tell that his answer wasn’t sufficient. “Our office is still reeling from what happened to ADA Ferguson, and with half of the Manhattan DA’s office having been arrested, it seems to be the best time to make a lateral move.”

“Maybe you can stop prosecuting those nasty cases,” Lucia said, her voice was grim.

Catalina couldn’t help but notice the defiant look on her nieto’s face. “Mami, I’m helping people.”

“You’re helping me into an early grave,” Lucia said with the patented Diaz eyeroll.

As Catalina watched her family bicker back and forth, she was filled with warmth. It had been a long time since they had sat down and had a meal together. Since he had become a prosecutor, Rafael’s visits were becoming fewer and farther between. She more commonly saw his name in the paper than saw her grandson in person, and so Catalina understood her daughter's fear of losing her only child.

Yet Catalina wasn’t worried the way Lucia was, knowing from Lina’s visits that Rafael would find happiness. No matter how long it took.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a young girl with golden hair twisted into a french braid hiding behind the kitchen bench. The girl held a single finger to her lips before ducking behind the bench. A small chuckle caused Rafael and Lucia to pause their argument, both throwing her a confused look before launching back into it.

Afterwards when all was said and done, Catalina farewelled her daughter and grandson before she was finally able to close the door behind them. And when she went looking for Lina, she found nothing to prove the young girl was there, nothing save a single pink hairclip lying on the kitchen floor. Catalina scooped it up and hoped that her great-granddaughter’s next visit would be longer.

\--

Everything was in shambles, and the neighborhood was in an uproar. Alejandro Muñoz had been arrested for having explicit pictures of a minor on his phone. The man denied it, of course. He spouted hate against Rafael and Eddie, his childhood friends, stating they had a vendetta against him. Catalina didn’t believe a word the man said. She remembered far too well Rafael patching Eddie up in her bathroom while Alex barked orders. She had never liked the boy or the man he had apparently turned into.

Lucia, on the other hand, was furious, and unlike her mother, she had believed in Alex. The man had promised thousands of dollars would be channelled into the schools, and stood next to Lucia and had cut ribbons with her. She and Rafael fought bitterly over how the situation should have been handled, the woman lashing out and driving her son away from the only family he had left. Catalina prayed that their stubbornness would wear off sooner rather than later, but knowing her family members an intervention would need to be staged.

Today was not that day though. Catalina and a friend had made their way over to the Staten Island pier to eat at a relatively new Italian restaurant. Michelina’s did not disappoint, the servings were large, the staff friendly and it was reasonably priced. When their meals were over Catalina bid her friend farewell, and instead of immediately returning home she had decided to take a stroll along the boardwalk.

It was rare for Catalina to be alone in public nowadays, as the older she grew in age the more her family fussed over her. But as she walked down the boardwalk, the wind blowing her hair out behind her, Catalina felt young. Though apparently not young enough to fend off the man who grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. The man looked directly into Catalina’s eyes and opened his mouth to say something.

“Excuse me sir,” a friendly voice interrupted, causing the man to drop his grip on Catalina. “What exactly were you planning on doing to this woman?”

The man stepped back, his hands raised defensively in the air. “Me? Nothing.”

“Good.”

Catalina turned to take in a tall, thin young man, with dark blond hair and an ill fitting suit. Though there was a smile on his handsome face, his blue eyes were serious. He had drawn back his jacket to reveal a shiny police badge that was sitting on his cocked hip. Before the officer could take another step, Catalina’s would-be assailant bolted, leaving the two alone.

Catalina took a step towards the man and held out her hand. “Thank you-”

“Detective Carisi, ma'am,” The man’s smile had turned warm to reflect his tone, he grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. “Are you alright?”

Catalina felt a flutter of recognition in her belly. Though she didn’t recognize the man, something about his name felt familiar, as though she was greeting an old friend. Catalina returned the friendly smile. “Thanks to you Detective, I’m fine.”

“Where are you off to?” he continued kindly.

“I think I’ll just head home,” Catalina said with a smile.

The young detective gently pressed, “And where is home?”

“Near Yankee Stadium.” She felt so at ease with the man she has no issues revealing the information.

Catalina watched a range of emotions pass over the detective’s face. “I’m heading that way myself, how about we travel together?”

“Please, don’t go out of your way for me-”

The detective held up his hand to stop her and gestured to the backpack he was carrying, which Catalina had clearly missed previously. “I’m actually heading to Fordham Law, so I can escort you part of the way. Bus or ferry?”

“The bus, thank you.” Catalina beamed. As they made their way down the boardwalk to the bus station she couldn’t help but ask, “Fordham?”

Detective Carisi’s smile grew impossibly wider. “Yes, ma'am, I’m interested in learning more about the law.”

“My grandson’s a lawyer.” She was proud of her grandson and had no issues voicing that pride. “An ADA in Manhattan.”

“Nice job,” the young man chuckled. “He also go to Fordham?”

Catalina raised an eyebrow. “No, Harvard.”

“I’m a ways off then.” The detective’s humor appeared to be self deprecating, and Catalina did not like that.

As they arrived at the bus station she turned to face him. “I’m sure he’d tell you Fordham is an excellent school,” she tried not to sound strained.

The detective laughed again, but it was a more genuine laugh this time. The bus soon arrived and they both boarded. It was empty so they each took their own seat. Once they were moving, Det. Carisi continued to prod Catalina for further information. “He know any lawyers who graduated from Fordham?”

"I’d have to ask,” Catalina answered as she watched the world go by through the window. As the bus crossed the Verrazano-Narrows bridge into Brooklyn she turned to look at the detective in his ill fitted suit. “Do you want to be a lawyer?”

The detective’s body tensed before he relaxed into his answer. “I’m not sure honestly,” he said, leaning closer to her. “I like being a cop but my current job is hard.”

“You’re a detective,” Catalina soothed. “It’s a difficult job.”

“It’s draining,” he agreed as he sat back in his chair. “I want to help people, but I don’t feel like I can accomplish that where I am.”

Catalina hesitated. The young man had such soulful eyes, she knew he must take each case to heart. After a while she finally asked, “Can you move to a different department? A change of scenery may help. My grandson moved to the Manhattan DA’s office and never looked back.”

“I have been wanting to work in an area where I can use my empathic abilities more,” he relaxed into his answer.

“You’re a super?” Catalina couldn’t help but roll her eyes, that explained why she felt so comfortable around the young detective. “So is my grandson.”

The detective’s laugh was warm. “Well there are a lot of us.”

“That there are,” Catalina said, her face breaking into a warm smile.

They sat in amicable silence for the rest of the ride. The bus came to a stop at the corner of Broadway and W Houston, and both Catalina and the detective disembarked the bus with smiles on their faces. Catalina turned to say something to the detective but was interrupted by the sight of a familiar blonde head of hair.

Lina stood across the road, the oldest Catalina had ever seen her. When the traffic was clear she ran across the road and straight into the arms of her great grandmother.  

“Kitty,” her voice was warm and full of relief.

“Lina,” Catalina squeezed the girl against her before pulling away and turning to the young detective. “Detective, this is my great-granddaughter.”

“Detective Carisi,” He offered Lina his hand. “Nice to meet you miss.”

Lina gave the detective a sweeping look before tentatively shaking the man’s hand. Catalina noted that the girl had an amused expression on her face as she raked her eyes over the detective’s lanky frame. Catalina gave her great granddaughter a withering look before turning to face the detective.

“Thank you for your assistance today, Detective,” Catalina said with a polite nod.

“You’re welcome,” the detective smiled. “I’ll leave you in your granddaughter’s capable hands.”

Both ladies watched the detective turn around and walk away. Once the man was out of sight Lina turned to her great-grandmother and squealed loudly. “Do you know who that  _ was _ ?”

“The detective?” Catalina laughed as Lina nodded. “Should I?”

“That’s my dad!” Lina squealed once more. “That’s who your grandson marries.”

A range of emotions flooded Catalina, but the strongest one was joy. She was happy her Rafael would end up with the kind young man she had met. “I’m glad I was able to meet him.” She paused then whispered conspiratorially to her great-granddaughter. “He’s very handsome.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen him like this before,” Lina laughed at the older woman. “You  _ have _ to tell me how you met.”

As they made their way to the subway and back towards Catalina’s home she regaled her granddaughter with the story of how she met Detective Carisi. Lina was glad to hear that even as a young man her father was kind and had made an old lady feel safe. When they finally reached Catalina’s apartment and were safely inside Lina turned to her great grandmother again.

“Kitty?” she asked quietly.

Catalina made her way to the kitchen and popped the kettle on before she finally answered. “Yes?”

“When did Papa know he wanted to be a lawyer?” Lina sounded nervous, he eyes were downcast.

Catalina beckoned the girl to join her in the kitchen before she continues. “When he was six he knew he wanted to help people, but not till he was twelve, maybe thirteen.”

“Oh,” the teenager sighed before she proceeded. “ I just don’t know what I want to do, and they keep making ‘ _ suggestions _ ’ as to what I should do and where I should go.”

“What you want to do?” Catalina asked lightly.

Lina just rolled her eyes with a huff. “After I finish school.”

“I’m sure they’re only looking out for you,” Catalina soothed as the kettle finished boiling. She made them both tea before she headed into the living room.

“I know,” the young girl sighed as her great grandmother handed her a cup of tea. “Kitty… I feel like such a child still calling you that.”

“You are still a child,” Catalina couldn’t help the light chuckle that escaped.

Lina huffed again. “I’m seventeen!”

“Still a youth to me,” Catalina chuckled before she turned the television on.

Alex Muñoz immediately appeared on the screen, he was in the middle of one of his tirades about her nieto. “ _ Rafael Barba has forsaken his people- _ ”

Catalina quickly raised the remote and turned the television off, but not fast enough that Lina didn’t hear the man’s rant. “Is he talking about Papa?”

Catalina attempted to avoid the subject. “Nothing of importance, querida.”

Lina’s tone turned harsh. "No, I want to know what's that guy saying."

Catalina sighed as she lifted her own tea and took a drink. “He’s angry that your father is doing his job.”

“Why?” Lina continued to prod.

“Because he’s in trouble with the law and blames your father,” Catalina sighed. “Why are you so curious?”

“I don’t know,” the girl snapped. "I'm on my own a lot.  It's nice to learn about them, is all."

Catalina pulled the girl towards her and they sat in silence. Even in her old age teenagers perplexed Catalina. She pressed a kiss into Lina’s forehead and began to tell her stories, about her childhood, Lucia’s and finally Rafael’s. When the girl finally disappeared, Catalina sorely missed her presence.

She slowly stood up off the couch, wandered over to her phone and dialed Lucia. Perhaps now was the perfect time to start mending bridges between her daughter and grandson.

\--

It had been a difficult week for Catalina. After much arguing with her daughter, and less with her grandson, it had been decided that she would move into a retirement home. It was the first time that her age had really hit her, and Catalina felt old. 

Rafael had hired movers who had quickly packed away decades of memories into neat boxes. Without the various photos, books, and various items scattered throughout her home felt empty. For the first time in years Catalina felt alone.

It was late and tomorrow was the start of a new adventure. Catalina shuffled through the apartment and into the bedroom that she had slept in for so many years. She slowly climbed into bed and turned the light off, even in the darkness she swore she could still hear the feet of the children in her life running through the apartment.

"Kitty?" Lina's familiar voice rang out. Catalina felt a warmth spread through her, it would be nice to have some company during her last night.

"In here," Catalina croaked.

"What happened?" Lina questioned as she entered the room. “Where is everything?”

"My Rafi happened,” Catalina smiled. “He is a force of nature.”

“I know, Kitty,” Lina rolled her eyes just as her father did.

“What’s wrong my love?” Catalina questioned.

The teenager paced from one side of the bedroom to the other. “My parents, but what else is new?”

“Oh Lina,” Catalina said with a frown.

The teenager sat on the end of the bed. “It’s fine, I don’t even really remember what we were arguing about.”

“ _ Lina _ .”

“I-I don’t want to go to college,” She whispered as though she was saying something dangerous. “The British museum offered me a job writing down the history of objects. I’ll get to meet people like me, travel the world and handle some of the most valuable artifacts.”

“That sounds exciting.”

“But  _ they _ don’t want me to go,” Lina scowled. “Papa says I should finish college first and then see what is out there.”

“And what does your dad say?”

“My dad agrees with him,” Lina huffed. “They think I’m not mature enough to be on my own.”

“I’m sure they’re only saying-”

“I told them I hated them.”

That made Catalina’s stomach turn. “Do you?”

“Of course not,” Lina scoffed, but her eyes were wide at the thought. “I just wanted to hurt them. I should apologize.”

“I’m sure they will forgive you,” Catalina assured her.

Lina sighed and nodded. “I should go-”

“Stay, Lina,” Catalina interrupted, her throat felt hoarse. “Just until I fall asleep.”

Catalina held out her hand and watched Lina gently moved towards her. Gently one hand linked with another and even with the stiffness of Lina’s grip Catalina felt peaceful. She threw one last gaze at her great granddaughter before finally succumbing to a deep sleep.

\--

Lina knew the moment her great-grandmother drew her last breath. She had stayed and watched until the rise and fall of her chest finally stalled. And then she felt herself fading away into the darkness and back into her own bedroom, the fight that she had with her parents seemed like nothing now.

Slowly she lifted herself from her bed and shakily made her way to the door of her room. She quickly grabbed her gloves and slid them on before she'd gripped the handle of her door and opened it. She made her way down the hallway, where she could hear the sounds of her parents in deep discussion.

“Already apologizing?” her dad asked as he looked up at her when she came in, his voice barely containing his surprise.

Lina opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her grief began to wrack her bones and she began to shake. She let out a large sob which caused both her parents to look up at her.

“Lina?” Her dad now sounded worried. “Is everything okay?”

Another loud sob escaped. “Papa, why did you try to make her move?”

“Lina?” Her papa turned to look at her. “What’s wrong?”

She continued to walk towards him. “Your abuelita, she wanted to stay in her home.”

“How did you-”

Lina ignored the shocked look on his face as threw her arms around him. “I held her hand, Papa. I was there when she died.”

“Querida.” Immediately her papa’s arms encircled her, and his voice was quiet and pained. “I am so, so sorry.”

Lina continued to sob as her father comforted her. “She was an extraordinary woman, Papa.”

Her papa rubbed her back in soothing circles, and her dad shifted to hold on to both of them. “She was,” her papa whispered, his lips mouthing against her hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You remind me of her, you know.”

“I do?” Lina asked with a sniffle, the feeling of loss still consuming her.

Nodding, her papa reached out his free hand to squeeze her dad’s. “Yes,” he said. “Stubborn. Full of spirit. And absolutely extraordinary.”

As much as Lina’s heart hurt at the loss of her great-grandmother, she couldn’t help but feel comforted as she leaned into the embrace of her parents. As Lina reflected on her father's words a small smile graced her features, her great-grandmother had lived an extraordinary life. Lina could only hope that she might have an extraordinary life ahead of her as well.


End file.
